Not A War I Want To Fight
by MarshmallowMango
Summary: Victoria "Zoey" Harrington is suddenly forced to join her country's army after a neighboring country, Wawin, declares war on the peaceful land. There, she meets some people, Prince Michelangelo, Josephine, as well as a few others. Will she be able to live long enough to see her family again? Or will she betray those she knows?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the odd concept, I thought about this in the shower :P Anyway, most of this chapter is going to have background info and get the ball rolling. Hope y'all smexy people enjoy!

Another note: This is a fantasy land, meaning there could be magic and normal army rules will not apply here. This takes place in 3012 A.M. (after magic) and in a world where things are like an olden land, but with advanced materials, like airships.

~Pepper, out~

The kingdom of Camdora has always been a peaceful one, the only conflicts minor ones, like if a king made an out-of-line law. It was a proud kingdom, using its resources to be the most advanced and to keep nearly all citizens satisfied. That was, until a neighboring kingdom, Wawin, decided to declare war by killing villages by the two's borders. Due to the fact Camdora spent its money on food and care for its citizen's, the had a small army. So, Prince Michelangelo decreed that an abled-bodied male or the eldest child from each household must join the army or be severely punished. Because some didn't have a male in the household, the had to send their eldest daughters to fight, something that would normally be shoned upon. One woman, Zoey, had no alive males in her household so decided to enroll herself into the army, much to her mother's dismay. That night, she cut off her once long and silky hair to a shoulder sized and put ribbons into it, knowing that war is not place for beauty. She stepped outside that morning, sharing a hug with her mother, tears beginning to well and sent into Cam Group No. 17, each group being sorted by age.

Michelangelo's bio

Name: Michelangelo Bryan

Age: 17

Status: The prince of Camdora and soon to be king, after his father finally passes.

Bio: Born into royalty, he was always forced to make decisions for his people, due to the fact his father was getting sicker and sicker. He fears that when his father dies, he will be to be courted immediately, just as his father did. His mother was princess of another country, pressured into marriage but eventually fell in love with Michael's father, Jeremiah. But, at age 30 caught the same disease that Jeremiah now suffers from. Because he is a royal, he made himself the army's general of the army and superior.

Zoey's bio

Name: Victoria "Zoey" Harrington

Age: 17

Status: A middle class girl, now turned soldier

Bio: Born into a middle class family, she had the opportunity to get some education, but would rather spend time away from other beings, finding comfort with her passion of sewing. Her father was never present, joining a group of rebels and taking on a new identity. Her mother is a confectioner, working with the royal family's bakers. Zoey sometimes feels like an outsider, growing up in a home without nobel parents and being surrounded by people with a higher status than her.

Name: (Sir) Darwin Perry

Age: 20

Status: Major and guard of Michael

Bio: A guard to the throne, he earned his way up the ranks and became friends with Michael, swearing his life to protect him. Due to his connections to the throne, he was made an army major. During his time as a guard, he witnessed Michael's mother, Julie, get weaker and weaker. After she died, he thought he failed the royal family, even if her death was linked to her disease.

Zoey sighed, looking outside the airship's pale green window and immediately saw her Major, Darwin, step inside the airship. All the other soldiers stood up and saluted him with such uniformity, it seemed almost impossible. She stood as well and heard the nervous and fast breathes from those who didn't want to fight. She didn't want to either, but she had to. Who else was going to fight? Her mother? Her sister? If she didn't, her family would all be punished. They all sat down and a tan skinned man came into the aircraft. She looked at him, not anything too special, just another soldier. However, he didn't salute Darwin, Darwin saluted him. Zoey's mind scrambled, why was this guy some special treat? The tan man cleared his throat and said in an utterly calm voice "Welcome to Camdora's first army. I am your general, Prince Michael.". Zoey did a double take. This kid, who looks roughly the same age as her, is the prince? She never saw him before, and she expected her prince to at least look older than her. Darwin motioned us all to bow, which I did half-heartedly. Our general probably never even met a single hardship, much less handle being in the army. Michael sat next to her, causing her to scoot next to a nearby soldier, a girl going by the name of Josephine, or "Jo". Jo growled, and Zoey backed away, not wanting to get on her bad side. Michael looked at Zoey, and saw her look outside the aircraft, not bothering to look her prince in the eye. He sighed, thinking she is mad at him for causing her to leave her family in a war she didn't want to fight. He tapped on her shoulder, hoping to at least gain her friendship. The look on her face stunned him. She looked at him with a look that could only be described as "I want to kill you right now" with a snow-cold stare. She went back to looking at her window, seeing flocks of birds, with their families. She wanted to cry, wanting to go back home and be with her family. Zoey thought of what would happen if she were to die in the war, how hard would it hit her family? She pushed her cries away and fell asleep with the sound of happy birds chirping and the engine of the aircraft.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey stood straight as the aircraft landed, forced to in front of a man she hardly considered a ruler. His tall form casted a shadow on her, leaving her in his "glorious" shade, something she would rather be out of. "Alright troops, I want to have all of you alive to see another day, so give it all you got, okay? Michael said nervously, as if he didn't even believe himself. He sat back down next to Zoey, who quickly scooted away, but not into Josephine. The heavy-hearted prince stared at the redhead, wanting to know how to be her ally, not her enemy.

"Soldier, what's wrong?".

"You have no right to call me soldier, prince. It's not like you title means anything out there, except that you can sit on your pretty throne and make decisions, without thinking what repercussions they have. Why don't you just go back to the kingdom, where you are oh-so-needed." Zoey said in a deadly snarl.

Michael felt the air escape his lungs as she said that, did she really think he didn't think his decisions through, that he didn't know the consequences? Of course he knew he was going to lose innocent people, but the opposing country wouldn't listen to reason! They wanted to claim Camdora's resources and technology, as well as their land and people! No treaty, no compromise, nothing would sway the barbaric country.

Darwin couldn't help but hear the harsh words against the tanned prince, and so he walked up to the red-head sitting next to him by the collar and brought her up to his black-haired face. "Don't talk so brutally to the prince, because I will not hesitate to label you as a traitor and send you back to Camdora, do you hear me?!".

Zoey didn't nod, instead Michael went up to Darwin and told him to release her. He complied, but didn't understand why he would want to defend a woman who called him out. The rest of the soldiers went out the hatch, rifles and other weapons in hand. Zoey went up to Michael and said in a soft voice "Thanks for that...but I didn't need saving.".

A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP! :*(


End file.
